The Ball of Reconciliation
by sherlocked-x
Summary: Our favorite Potions Master and Know-it-All have a shaky past, and with the Alumni Ball coming up, how will they manage their differences and end up happily ever after?
1. Preparations

The Alumni Ball of Class '91 was just in a few hours, and yet, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger hadn't moved a muscle to prepare – yet. Both were equally occupied with their jobs and didn't think of the upcoming event as important.

Oh, but it was important – very important, indeed.

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus cursed loudly as he knocked over a bottle of mandrake juice. As far as the ghosts and portraits of Hogwarts knew, the Potions Master _never_ knocked over anything. Threw, maybe, but accidentally knocked over? The word itself cannot be found in the man's vocabulary. And yes, Severus Snape has a very complicated way with words.

Maybe it was the stress, or maybe it was the perception of facing hundreds of people who were ready to smother him with their deadly perfumes. Better yet, maybe it was the idea of meeting someone from his past – someone he longed to forget, but needed near.

Hermione snapped a quill as she was editing another entry for the world-famous Potions Journal – _Potio __Effingo_. She sighed deeply and dabbed beads of sweat on her brow. Tucking away the piece of parchment, she snatched up her handbag, and strolled out of the office. There was exactly 3 hours before the ball, and she hadn't bought a single item of clothing. She, apparently, needed all the help she could get, and rather grudgingly, Apparated into the Potter's living room.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, Ginny, I am so pleased to see you."

"What brings you here?"

"I actually need help – again."

"For the ball?"

She nodded mutely in response. Ginny was always the right choice for make-overs to balls, parties or any formal event.

The redhead beamed in delight and pushed Hermione into the sunlight.

_30 minutes later…_

"This dress, 'mione. I'm sure Severus won't stop looking at you."

"GINNY!" She blushed brightly and stifled a groan.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't mention his name, but you will not complain and I will decide what you wear to the ball."

"Fine. Start now."

Ginny dragged Hermione from store to store and after two hours of shopping, they looked ready to go to the ball.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ginny surveyed Hermione from head to foot.

"Severus won't know what hit him."

A pout escaped the older girl's lips and she said in response. "Who said anything about Severus?"


	2. The Ball

Severus strode into the Great Hall, sneer in place. Harry stopped him just as he was headed towards the Faculty Table.

"Severus, Hermione is…"

"Don't mention her name, Potter. Not if you want to turn into a ferret."

The boy merely shrugged and continued, "She still loves you."

The words caught him off guard, and Harry slipped away into the crowd. The words rang in his ears, and he sat, dazed, into the plush chairs prepared by Dumbledore.

"My boy, I'm glad you graced us with your presence."

He merely nodded, and stared into his champagne. Even Dumbledore noticed that the usual snarkiness of the man was gone, and replaced by a melancholic demeanor. And at that moment, he remembered what happened at the other year's ball.

The crowd chose that particular moment to fall silent. Hermione Granger had arrived, and clearly, she was looking more beautiful than ever. Severus raised his eyes to look at her, and their gazes locked. He paled and dropped his glass in alarm.

She headed towards his table and the conversations started again. He gulped as he stared at the woman in front of him. Had it really been a year? Those curves, those tantalizing lips. His trousers felt uncommonly tight, and he resisted the urge to ravish her there and then.

"Severus, I missed you."

"Hermione."

She took a seat next to him, and downed a shot of whisky. "Is that the way you treat your guest?"

"_My_ guest? I did not invite you here. You came on your own accord."

"Yes. But don't you know why?"

"Listen, I am not the kind of person who would love to hear you narrate your tales of pleasure to other men."

Her eyes blazed warningly and she replied in a clipped tone, "For your information, I did not sleep, flirt, cavort or love any other man."

"Interesting."

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"I think you have forgotten that I am neither your teacher nor your parent. Why should I have anything else to say?"

He instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. She stood up rather stiffly and went to Potter's table. He slumped on the table, and fisted his hands in his hair. Rely on him to destroy _everything_. Dumbledore, ever the meddlesome old man, observed the tension and served the food as an ever present diversion.

Hermione stared at Severus across the room. She sadly wiped tears from her eyes, and turned back to examining her wine glass, while couples danced around her.

Severus had noticed the longing stare of the woman he drove away. He scolded himself inwardly, and prayed to the gods that his plan would work. If only his woman was a sentimental creature who would accept a simple gesture of love.

Wait, _love_? _His _woman? Where did those come from?


	3. What Concludes

Severus stood gingerly, and walked to her table. He wiped the tears from her eyes and held out his hand.

"Will you give me the honor of dancing with me?"

She gazed into his black orbs, and grasped his hand firmly. The song changed into a slow one, and Severus wrapped his arms around the fragile form of Hermione.

Lowering his head, he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For driving you away."

"Was that what you were doing?"

"It seems."

"It didn't work."

"Really? I rather got the impression that you took the bait."

"I did – last year."

"Will you leave, again?"

"Do _you_ want me to leave?"

"Hermione… I am not a romantic man, and you know it. I have some flaws, yes. But I cannot deny that…"

The song ended and he left his sentence unfinished. Dropping a kiss to Hermione's cheek, he strolled out of the door.

She ran towards the direction of Ginny and yelled, "Harry. HARRY!"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'll be going."

Ginny smiled and nudged her husband.

"Hermione, be careful."

The other girl nodded and ran out of the door in a frantic search of the Potions Master. His billowing cloak caught her attention, and she headed towards the gardens. There she saw Severus sitting on the grass, his head in his hands.

"I've lost her. What have I done?!"

She lowered herself on the patch of grass beside him, and rested her weight on his form.

"What were you about to say in the Great Hall, Severus?"

"Hermione. I.."

"Tell me, please. I want to know. I _need _to know."

Her eyes were filled with pain and love, that Severus had to consent.

"I cannot deny that I love you and I need you. Whenever I see you far away from me, my heart breaks. I don't think I am worth a second chance. You are a lovely woman, Hermione. You deserve someone better."

He hung his head in shame and she could tell that a huge amount of effort had been put into saying those words.

"Severus. I love you too."

His eyes flashed and his head snapped up. "Do not joke and play with my feelings, woman."

"This is hardly a joking matter, Severus."

He didn't need anything more. He kissed her and poured all his love into it.

"A year is enough. I don't think I can live without you. You hold my heart, you minx."

She hugged him and reveled in the warmth of his touch.

"I really did miss you, you stupid, stupid, man."

He laughed and held her tighter in his arms.

"Marry me, Hermione?"

She sat up alarmingly, and stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I want you to be my wife. Do you accept?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she catapulted herself into him.

"Yes, oh, yes!!"

They were wedded a week after, and Dumbledore presided the ceremony. Oh, it was small, really. Just 500 of their closest and not-so-close friends and relatives. After all, it was Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley who planned it all.


End file.
